Wireless networks, such as paging systems, permit users to communicate with great convenience on a store-and-forward manner or real-time basis. Because of the broadcast nature of these networks, security is a paramount concern. Traditionally, commercial paging systems lack adequate security or require significant change in the hardware and software infrastructure to effect an acceptable level of security. Inadequacy of security measures has limited the types of service offerings and their appeal to customers who place a high premium on privacy and confidentiality. These customers largely include business entities that process highly confidential data, for example, financial and medical information. A further consideration in deploying effective security mechanisms in a wireless network is the impact on the user device, in terms of user interface. That is, the ease or user friendliness of existing wireless devices must be maintained or enhanced.
Another application for a wireless system is telemetry services, notably fleet and asset management. The management of vehicles within a fleet as well as assets involves obtaining information, generally in real-time, about the location and movement of these objects. The fleet manager utilizes this information to maximize use of fleet resources. Customers may view such information as confidential, and thus, may require that such communication is securely exchanged.
Therefore, there is a need for a security mechanism that can be readily deployed in a wireless network, without altering the existing infrastructure or introducing complexity in the end user devices.